


Teacher’s Pet

by DomNeedsToPee



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexting, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomNeedsToPee/pseuds/DomNeedsToPee
Summary: Dominic falls in love with his music teacher Adam...He does everything he so they can see each other more. He's worried that Adam doesn't feel the same way about him...One night Dom accidentally sends a revealing picture to his teacher...Adam's prayers have been answered...This story is a collab with someone who prefers to stay anonymous. If there's stories out there with similar content, it's coincidental. It was never our intention to steal people's content.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	1. Dominic’s Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first story that's not specifically omorashi even though it might contain it at some point. Later there will be some scat too. There will be a warning at the start of the chapter where it's included.)

Chapter 1

Dominic’s pov 

Dominic always had in interest for music. Singing, playing the guitar. He loved the idea of becoming an artist. Growing up in a town like Doncaster in England he didn’t feel like he had lots of chances. It was boring there and he felt like he was different than the other kids. Like he didn’t belong.   
It wasn’t until his mom helped him to get music lessons that his vision of his future changed.  
Maybe he could become an artist one day...

From the first time he saw his music teacher Adam, Dominic had a weird feeling. But weird in a good way. Adam was so nice to him, treated him differently than everyone else did. He made him feel like he was actually good enough, talented even. Finally he found someone who he could be himself with...  
As time passed, Dominic went to more and more music lessons. Of course he was interested in the singing and guitar playing they did together, but mostly he was excited to see Adam again.   
The night before his lesson he would be too excited to sleep. He couldn’t keep his mind of Adam. How soothing his voice was when he gave him compliments. The loving looks he gave him...

At first it made Dominic’s heart all warm and filled with love. Until he realized that this love would never be answered. Adam was his teacher. He was his student. He couldn’t be in love with him.   
This thought made Dominic very sad. He forced himself to try and stop having feels for Adam. There were enough cute girls in his neighbourhood, he had to fall in love with one of those instead.   
But sadly that’s not how things work.  
Dom just could not ignore the feelings he had for Adam. It made him feel sick. He couldn’t imagine not being able to see him. The butterflies in his tummy were driving him insane. He needed to see him. Even more; he needed to tell him how he felt....


	2. Adam’s Introduction

Chapter 2

Adam’s pov 

It was wrong and could cost Adam everything his job livelihood and reputation but that was of no concern to him. He was infatuated.  
That little minx seemed like he was trying to get him fired. Adam couldn’t resist those large innocent eyes, those sweet supple lips and perfect pale skin. Just thinking about him had Adam twisted up in knots.   
20 year old Dominic Harrison is the object of his desire. Adam wanted nothing more than to spend a night with him. The only problem was that Dominic was one of his music students...  
It would be wrong to enter a sexual relationship with a student, plus Adam didn’t know if Dominic was into guys or not.   
But he had a seeking suspision that he may infact be; every time Dominic had a lesson with him he would give Adam longing looks. One day Adam caught the boy staring at the crocth of his pants.   
That day he had to fight every urge that was telling him to fuck his student over the desk...  
Which of course would not be appropriate but after that text he got last night he started thinking about it differently...


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3

Dominic’s pov

After today’s music lesson Dominic didn’t know how to feel.   
He was alone in his room, sitting on his bed. Thinking. About Adam.   
About him not talking about it again.   
As he left the house to go to his lesson he swore to himself he would tell Adam about his feelings. He had been so nervous.   
But once he got there, he just couldn’t do it. He got caught up in the lesson. Stared at Adam for longer than he should’ve and he was afraid he noticed and would think he was weird. Thankfully Adam didn’t say anything about it. He just smiled at him.   
Held his hand as he helped him play the guitar.   
Dominic loved the feeling of Adam’s warm hand of his. He wished they could’ve stayed like that for much longer. But the lesson was over so quickly.  
He didn’t want to leave and go home. He wanted to stay with Adam. Cuddle with him. And kiss him...

Fuck he wasn’t allowed to think like that! Adam was his teacher for fuck’s sake! And he was a man. And he had feelings for him...Feelings that he never felt for any girl before...  
Did that mean he was gay?...  
Dominic’s mind was driving him insane.   
He knew he had to do something about it. The only thing he could do was tell Adam about it.  
But how?   
Call him? Dominic looked at his phone, at Adam’s number. He didn’t dare to press the call button. He didn’t know what he would say.   
He just couldn’t do it!

Dominic decided to take his mind of things and went to take a hot shower. His body relaxed as the hot water touched his skin.  
He closed his eyes. Immediately he thought about Adam. Imagined he was here with him. They would shower together. Share the soap. Gently touch each other...  
Dominic couldn’t help that he was getting a boner. He was both turned on and embarrassed.   
He turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.   
He looked into the mirror. Saw his wet brown hair, his green eyes, some freckles on his nose. He wondered if Adam liked what he was during the lessons. And if he wanted to see more...

Dominic dried himself off, putting on his black boxers. He then grabbed his phone and took a picture of himself in the mirror.   
He looked at Adam’s number. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him. But most of all he wanted to tell him how much he wanted him.   
He clicked on new message, added the picture then closed his eyes and pressed “send”...


	4. Fantasy or reality?

Chapter 4

Adam’s pov

Adam heard his phone buzz and opened it to see that someone had sent him a text. He clicked on the notification and stood in shock for a moment.   
He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; his student had sent him a picture of himself wearing black boxers without a shirt...  
Adam knew it was wrong but that image of Dominic turned him on...  
He knew he really shouldn’t text back because he had to stay professional but he just couldn’t resist.  
So he typed up a message:   
“Looking sexy luv ♥”and pressed send.  
He wondered if Dominic would respond. He truly hoped that he would...

Adam could feel his pants tightening...  
It was so wrong and could get him into major trouble but at this point he didn’t care. He needed to be with Dominic. He craved him....  
Adam shut his eyes and imagined Dominic moaning his name while jerking off.  
He wanted to see him naked, exposed all sprawled out waiting for him...  
Fuck...  
Just thinking about how Dominic’s school uniform drove him wild.  
Adam wanted to make Dominic his little school boy slut...  
Oh the things he would teach him!

Suddenly Adams phone buzzed again snaping him out of his fantasy.  
Someone was calling him. He picked up the phone and Dominic’s sweet Northern English voice answered.  
“You really think I am sexy?” He asked carefully.  
Adam didn’t know how to respond.  
There was a silence for a while.   
“Yes, darling. I do.” He then replied.  
He froze and waited for Dominic’s response...


	5. Too good to be true

Chapter 5

Dominic’s pov

Dominic’s hands were shaking as he held his phone. He was going to call Adam. The adrenaline was rushing through his body.  
He didn’t even expect Adam to reply, let alone tell him he looked sexy. He was flattered. But also very surprised. And self conscious because he didn’t know if he was telling the truth or just messing with him. It wouldn’t be the first time he trusted someone and then they stabbed a knife right in his back. He needed to be careful. Make sure that this time it was different.

It seemed to takes ages before Adam answered his phone but in reality it only was a matter of seconds.   
Dom’s heart was beating against his chest as he heard Adam’s voice.   
He took a deep breath and then straight up asked it:   
“You really think I am sexy?” He asked carefully, his voice sounded shaky.  
It took a while before Adam responded.  
The silence was killing him.   
“Yes, darling. I do.” He then replied.

Dominic thought he was dreaming. This was too good to be true. He actually did feel the same for him! He sighed in relief.   
“Thanks for not letting me down.” He said.   
“No need to thank me, you’re my best student, you know...” Adam complimented him.   
Dom started blushing, if only Adam could see him now...  
The thought that it was weekend now and that he wouldn’t see Adam until Monday made him very sad. 

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door of his room. “Dominic, dinner’s ready!”   
It was his mom.   
He sighed. Did she really have to call him now? This was the moment he had been waiting for!   
“My mom’s calling me...” He told Adam.   
“I have to go for dinner... I’m sorry...I...”   
“It’s alright.” Adam answered.   
“Take care. And feel free to text me when you need some help with your homework...”

Dominic went to eat his dinner. His mom asked him about how today’s lessons were and he had to do his best to not talk about Adam constantly.  
“You really like your teacher, don’t you?” His mom asked.   
Dom just nodded. He could feel himself blush.   
“He’s just very nice.”   
“I can tell.” His mom said. “I’m happy you’re enjoying your lessons.”   
She should know he was enjoying Adam instead of his lessons...

That evening Dominic couldn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking about Adam, about how he texted him back, saying he looked sexy.   
He remembered Adam told him he could text him if he needed some help with his homework...  
Dominic grabbed his phone and texted:   
“I have a question about my homework...Could you help?”  
It didn’t take long before Adam texted back:  
“Tomorrow at my house. 2 pm. I’ll answer I’ll your questions...”


	6. Homework Help

Chapter 6 

Adam’s pov 

Adam paced the floor anxiously awating Dominic’s arrival. It was far past 2 and Adam was afraid that he wasn’t coming. Suddenly he heard the door bell ring.  
“Adam, are you home?” Dominic asked.  
Adam quickly opned the door to see him standing there wearing an adorable little school uniform and black creepers.

“Sorry for being so late, Sir.” He apologized.  
Adam crossed his arms in front of him.  
“I was worried that you wouldn’t show up.” He huffed. “Nevermind that. You had a question about homework?” Adam asked.  
“Yes ummm...well it’s not really about homework...” Dominic said nervously. “I was wanting to ask you about...ummm sexuality...” He stuttered.

“I think I might be bisexual and dont know of anyone that I can talk to about it.  
I dont want to tell my parents untill I know for sure...” the boy explained.  
Adam smiled. “Well than you have come to the right person. I can answer your questions. Lay em on me.” He replied calmly.  
“Ummm ok...well I feel like I am in love with another man and well I dont know how to tell him cause he is older and my teacher...” Dominic said with a blush.

“Well I am sure that your teaxher might feel the same way, darling. Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Adam replied, a little smirk on his face.  
“Ummm okay...I have a crush on you...” Dominic admitted. “I really like you and can’t stop thinking about kissing you...” He spoke spoke in a quiet voice. Adam thought it was adorable when he was so shy.   
“I like you too, Dominic. “You are my best student.” Adam replied with a smile as he leaned in to press a kiss on Dom’s lips...

As Dominic kissed his teacher back a thousand thoughts went trough his mind. He felt warm and safe in Adam’s arms. He loved the feel of Adam’s rough beard on his smooth cheeks.   
He kissed back harder trying to slip his tounge inbetween Adam’s lips.  
He could barely breathe but it felt so good and he didn’t want to stop. 

Then Adam stopped kissing and looked up at him.  
“You’re so perfect, Dominic. I am so glad that I met you...” Adam spoke as he ran his large hands up and down Dom’s sides hovering over his crotch...  
“You’re already hard for me, huh?” He teased. “We haven’t even started yet... How horny are you, baby?” Adam asked. 

“Very, Sir...” Dominic confessed. “But this is my first time with a guy so I am not sure about going any further...”  
“That’s alright sweetheart.” Adam comforted him. “We can start off slow...” He rasped out in his thick Scottish accent as he slowly began to nip at the skin on Dominic’s neck....


	7. Cravings

Chapter 7

Dominic’s pov

He still couldn’t believe what happened today. Dominic was sitting in his room, not able to do anything. He only could think about Adam. About how they kissed. About his beard touching his skin. He could still smell him.   
Fuck...  
He got so caught up in it that he didn’t even realize how he was moving his hand up and down his crotch, his growing boner was visible through his sweatpants.   
He actually felt horny for Adam. He regretted being so shy earlier...  
Now he had to deal with it by himself...

Dominic was lying on his bed, his eyes closed, breathing heavily as he jerked off. Picturing Adam’s face in front of his.   
“Yes, I like that...”  
“Ohhh fuck me, Adam...” He moaned under his breath.   
“Ahhh...” Dominic moaned harder as he came, sticky cum got all over his hands and white bedsheets.   
“Ah fuck...” He sighed as he looked at the mess he just made.   
Just as if that wasn’t bad enough already he heard a knock on his door.

His heart started beating faster and he held his breath.  
For a second he thought it was Adam. No that was impossible.  
“Dominic?” He heard his mom’s voice.  
“Can you come down and help me with something?”   
He heard how she put her hand on the doorknob, ready to open it...  
“No!” He yelled in panic. “I mean...yes but...”   
“Why are you acting so strange?”   
His mother Sam opened the door and Dominic was just in time to cover his naked crotch with his bedsheets.   
He felt his face get all red.  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you!” She said as she quickly looked away and closed the door again.   
“I’ll wait till you’re done.”  
She left.   
Dominic sighed.  
He truly hoped she didn’t hear him moan and beg for Adam to fuck him...

Later that evening as Dominic was sitting on the couch in the living room, next to his mom cause she wanted to watch a movie with him- his phone rang.   
He quickly looked at it and saw Adam’s name appear on the screen.  
Oh god...  
His heart immediately started beating faster and the butterflies in his tummy started going crazy.  
“Who is calling you at this time?” His mom asked.  
“No one...I Eh...I’ll be right back...” Dominic said nervously as he grabbed his phone and ran up the stairs with it. 

“Hello?”  
His voice sounded raspy as his hands were shaking as he answered the phone.  
“Hey.” Adam replied. “I was just thinking about you. Wondering if you missed me...”  
Did he really have to ask?  
“Fuck yes, I do!” Dominic answered. Immediately regretting his enthusiasm.  
“I’m sorry, Sir...I didn’t mean to swear...” He quickly excused himself.  
“It’s alright.” Adam said. “I like it when you’re a naughty boy. It means I’ll have to punish you...” He teased.   
Dominic could feel himself getting horny again.  
“I wish I could be with you right now.” He said as he stroked his dick through his pyjama pants.   
“I’m lonely myself to be honest.” Adam told him.   
“I’d tell you to come over but you probably don’t want to?” 

Dominic started breathing faster.  
“Are you being serious? Of course I want to! I mean...I don’t know if I can get away with my mom...”  
“If you do, I’ll make sure you get a surprise...” Adam said mysteriously.  
Oh my...  
“I’ll try my best okay....” Dom stuttered.  
“You better...” Adam replied.   
Then he didn’t hear anything anymore.  
Dominic low key panicked.  
“Adam?” He asked nervously.  
“Eh...I mean Sir...?”  
But it was clear that Adam had left.  
There was only one thing he could do: sneak out when his mom was sleeping and go get his surprise...

So he went ahead with his plan. He told his mom he felt very tired and was going to bed. She figured she should do the same. When Dominic was sure his mom was sleeping and wasn’t suspecting anything he got dressed. He put on a random T-shirt and some light washed skinny jeans. Because it was already quite cold outside he put on his black jacket on top. After tying his shoelaces he was finally ready to go.  
Just when he was about to leave he figured he couldn’t just go out the door as he usually would. His mom sure would hear him...  
Dominic stood there for a second, thinking about what he should do.   
He realized that the window was his only option...

As he carefully opened his window and looked down he started worrying a little. It was quite high and he was kinda scared he would end up falling and breaking one if his limbs, like he had many times before...  
But then he thought about Adam and his surprise and he decided he would just do it. This was not going to hold him back. He was going to see Adam. No matter what.

So Dominic climbed out of the window, tightly holding on to the rain pipe that was right next to it which allowed him to get down pretty easily.  
The adrenaline was rushing through his body as he got closer to the ground. Once he stood with both feet on the ground he felt relieved. This was the first step. Now all he needed to do was walk to Adam’s house...

His hand was all sweaty when he rang the doorbell.   
It took a while before Adam showed up and for a moment he thought he tricked him. Dominic has pressed the doorbell again and then the lock on the other side of the door turned around, the door opened...


	8. Movie Night

Chapter 8 

Adam’s pov

Adam smiled as he looked at the boy standing on his front porch. He looked so incredibly cute.   
“Come on in, Dominic. Make yourself comfortable.” Adam said with a smile as he held the door open for him to come in.  
“Thanks, Professor.” Dominic spoke.  
“Stop with the formalities. Youcan call me Adam. Or if you really want to you can call me daddy....” Adam said with a smirk that caused Dominic to blush.   
He followed his teacher into the living room.

“Come take a seat, I made some refreshments for us.” Adam said as if nothing had happned.   
Dominic took a seat on the big blue couch that sat in the middle of the living room and took a handfull of pretzels that were sitting in a bowl on the table.  
He looked clearly nervous.

“Why don’t we wacth a movie?” Adam asked.   
“Ummm okay...what do you wanna watch?” The boy asked.   
“How about this?” Adam replied as he showed him a dvd case with the words “CHOPPING MALL” on it.  
“You like horror?” Adam asked.   
“Hell ya, I do!” Dominic chirped.   
“Good. Here why don’t you sit on my lap?” Adam said with a smile.  
“I would love to but I would rather not...”


	9. Don’t be shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains omorashi

Chapter 9 

Dominic’s pov

Adam looked at him.  
“It’s okay. Don’t be shy.” He said gently.  
Dominic hesitated. He really wanted to sit on Adam’s lap but he was scared he was going to get excited and ruin everything...  
He slowly moved towards him.  
“Come on, it’s alright. I won’t bite you...” Adam teased and smirked.  
Dominic smiled softly as he finally sat down on his teacher’s lap.  
He was all stressed and Adam seemed to notice that.  
“Hey, you can relax.” He told him. “This is no class, no teaching. This is just fun, okay?”   
He looked at the brown haired boy.  
“Okay...” He answered shyly as he relaxed and made himself comfortable sitting on Adam’s lap.  
“There you go.” He told him and then they started watching the movie.

Dominic had a hard time focusing on the movie. He may not seem like it but he was still nervous as hell. As much as he loved being with Adam, something deep inside told him it was wrong.   
What would his mom think about this?   
What if she woke up and found out he wasn’t there?  
He panicked and started thinking about leaving. He shouldn’t have done this in the first place.   
But at the same time he remembered himself that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was just watching a movie with his teacher. That’s it. That was acceptable, right?

“Are you enjoying the movie?” Adam asked softly. Dominic could feel the warmth of his breath as he talked. He felt shivers down his spine. He had to control himself!   
He nodded.  
“Yes, I do...” He replied politely.  
“Good.” Adam answered and gently rubbed his back.  
Oh god that felt so good!   
It wasn’t until a bit later that something rather inconvenient happened...  
Dominic had been very nervous and this caused his bladder to act up.  
He really needed to use the bathroom but he was way to embarrassed to admit it.   
Adam would think he was a baby or something! He just had to keep his mind off it...

It seemed to have worked for a while but at a certain point the pressure in Dominic’s bladder started getting worse and he had a hard time trying to sit still.   
He couldn’t help it but squirm every now and then and of course Adam noticed that as he was still sitting on his lap.  
“You alright?” He suddenly asked.  
Dom panicked a bit.  
“Yes...Of course...” He answered quickly.  
“You’re not getting bored, are you?” Adam continued.   
“No, no...Not at all...” Dominic stuttered.  
“If I need to entertain you, just give me a sign...” Adam whispered in his ear.  
As much as he would’ve loved to say yes, he couldn’t bring himself to do so and continued ignoring his filling bladder...

Dominic had no idea how much time passed but what he did know is that his bladder was ruining the fun he could’ve had. Instead of enjoying being this close to Adam his bladder constantly sent him signals that I needed to be emptied soon.  
He couldn’t help it and squirmed again in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling but it wasn’t helping. Neither was the fact that his skinny jeans were pressing against his bladder.  
He really needed to pee...  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep holding it.   
Suddenly it occurred to him that he might end up having an accident and that was the last thing he wanted to happen right now...


	10. Someone’s been naughty

Chapter 10

Adam’s pov 

“Ahhh I see whats going on here...You need the loo, huh?” Adam spoke.   
Dominic blushed and nodded.  
“It’s down the hall and to the left.” Adam said.   
Dominic quickly got up to find the bathroom. Luckily he made it just before he was about to pee himself. Once he finished he washed his hands and opened the door to find Adam standing outside.

“What are you doing professor?” Dominic asked kinda confused.   
“Oh nothing...Just getting a blanket, it’s quite cold in here.” He responded.  
“Oh okay...Wanna get back to the movie?” Dominic asked.   
“That would be nice but it’s getting boring...Why don’t we have a little fun?” Adam said with a smirk that caused Dominic to blush.  
“Only if you want to of course...” Adam continued.  
“I would love to but I better get back home ...It’s really late and my mother will wonder where I am...” Dominic stammered.

“You see I snuck out to come see you while she was asleep.” Dominic said as he hung his head.   
“What a naughty little boy! Sneaking out to an older man’s house....That deserves a punishment...” Adam snarled.   
“But it will have to wait. Go on to your mother, I’ll see you tomarrow for your lesson and punishment...” Adam spoke as he opened the door to let Dominic out. “Goodnight...See you tomorrow...” Dominic whispered as he planted a goodbye kiss on Adam’s cheek and left into the pich black night...


	11. A disappointment

Chapter 11

Dominic’s pov

With mixed feelings, Dominic returned home. It was cold and dark outside and he walked a bit quicker because he wasn’t feeling at ease.  
He kept thinking about how good it felt to sit on Adam’s lap, to feel his warmth. He kinda regretted that he refused to have ‘some fun’ with him. But he knew he had to be careful. His mom really couldn’t find out about this!   
He continued walking and then came in his own street. He saw the light in his living room.   
His heart pounded. Fuck!

Dominic held his breath as he reached the doorstep of his house. He wanted to open the door but just at that moment it opened from the other side; his mom standing right in front of him in her night gown.  
“Dominic Richard Harrison! Where the hell have you been?!” She yelled. “Get inside, right now!”   
The boy obeyed his mother and went in, she quickly closed the door behind him and carefully locked it.  
“You owe me a good explanation, dear boy!”  
He stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

“I...I went for a walk...” He stuttered.  
She raised her eyebrows.  
“You went for a walk? In the middle of the night?”  
Dominic didn’t look at her, he looked down at his black creepers instead.   
He knew he made a mistake. And he didn’t know how he had to make up for it. Neither did he know what to say.  
“Well?” She asked when he didn’t reply.  
“I couldn’t sleep...” He lied, knowing it was not even a good lie.  
“And then you decide to crawl out of your window and wander around in the streets?” She asked him. She clearly was angry. And he didn’t like it when his mom was angry. He didn’t want to disappoint her. 

Dominic sighed. He felt bad. He never should’ve done this in the first place. It was wrong in all aspects. He lied to his mom, he snuck out the house, he went to watch a movie with his older teacher...  
He just wanted to disappear. He wished none of this had happened. That he hadn’t fallen in love with Adam.  
His mom instantly took him back to reality.   
“So? Are you going to tell me what you’ve actually been up to?” She asked him. “This behavior is not acceptable and you know that just as well as I do!”  
He pouted.   
“I know...I’m sorry, mom...” He said with a sad voice.  
“You better be.” She replied.   
“Now just go to bed and don’t talk to me anymore for tonight.” She continued.  
He just nodded and wanted to walk up the stairs but she held him back.  
“You’ve been seeing someone, haven’t you? You’ve been acting very mysterious lately...Also this phone calls you keep getting...Anyways, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. Up to bed now.”   
“Okay mom. Goodnight...” He said softly as he went up the stairs.

That night he cried himself to sleep. He ruined everything. His mom was angry at him. Even worse, she was suspicious and he had no idea what to tell her. He probably disappointed Adam too. He disappointed himself.   
Dominic curled up in a ball, hiding under his blanket. He wished Adam was with him right now. So he could hold him.   
A salty tear ran down his cheek. He would never be good enough.   
That was his last thought before he fell asleep...

The next morning his mom thankfully wasn’t home when he left for his lessons. He was relieved because now she couldn’t ask him any annoying questions. He hoped he would be able to get away with it until later today...  
He still felt down and he couldn’t hide that for Adam, even though he had hoped his lesson and his presence would sheer him up...


	12. Don’t be sad, baby

Chapter 12

Adam’s pov 

Dominic quickly sliped into his seat and waited for Adam to tune the guitar.  
He hung his head and played with the hem of his jacket.  
“Is there something wrong, Dominic? You look down.” Adam asked.  
“Nothing is wrong. I am fine...” Dominic huffed.  
“You don’t look fine... You can tell me what happened, I will listen.” Adam replied. 

“Okay then...” Dominic sniffled. “My mon and I got in a fight last night...She found out that I snuck out...” He cried.  
“She yelled at me and knows that I am seeing someone. If she knew it was you she would disown me... I don’t think that we should see each other anymore...” Dominic sobbed.  
“I understand, darling. Its alright.” Adam spoke as he comforted the crying boy. 

“I really like you, Adam and I want to be with you but if my mom ever found out I don’t know what to do.” Dominic sobbed.  
“You can always move out then...” Adam said with a smile.  
“But how? I don’t have any money and no place to go...” Dominic answered with a sad voice.  
“Thats alright. You can move in with me if you like...” Adam replied with a smile.

“I would love to but I can’t... My mom would hate that... I’ll just have to get a job and start looking for a place.” Dominic replied.  
“Whatever is best for you, baby. Now let’s get back to our lesson.” Adam said gently and smiled at him as he put his strong hand on the boy’s shoulder...


	13. Boys do cry

Chapter 13

Dominic’s pov 

Dominic felt all warm inside when Adam put his hand on his shoulder. He made him feel safe.   
Adam looked at him as he played the guitar. He just knew he was looking at him. With his beautiful brown eyes. Dominic wanted to get lost in them. Give himself to Adam. He could do whatever he wanted with him. As he thought about this he played some chords wrong without realizing it.

“Dominic?” He jumped up.  
“That wasn’t fully right. Let’s do that again.” Adam said and smiled gently.  
Dominic looked at his teacher. He felt bad because he couldn’t do anything right.   
“I’m sorry...” He said with a sad voice.  
“I can’t seem to focus today.”   
“That’s alright.” Adam replied. “You’re here to learn. I don’t expect you do everything right from the first try.”  
The boy sighed. He swallowed to keep himself from bursting into tears again.   
He felt miserable. He was sitting right next to the person he loved. And he wasn’t even allowed to love him. It just wasn’t fair. 

“Adam?” He asked with a soft voice.  
This was the first time he called him by his actual name instead of sir or professor.  
The older guy smiled.  
“Yes?”  
“Can you please hug me?” Dominic asked.   
After he said it he realized how desperate he sounded but at this point he didn’t care anymore.  
Adam didn’t say anything and moved closer to him. Wrapping his arms around his student and hugging him tightly.  
“Everything’s going to be alright, Dominic.” He comforted him. “It may not look like it now, but I promise things will work out for you.”

A tear ran down the brown haired boy’s face.  
“I just feel like...I don’t belong anywhere...” He sniffed. “I don’t want to go back home tonight. My mom’s gonna keep asking me about it and I don’t know what to say...”  
He looked down.  
Adam gently pet his back and then let go of him so he could look him in the eyes.  
“Look at me.” He told him.  
Dominic looked up. His green eyes filled with tears.  
“You’re going home tonight.” Adam said calmly. “And if anything happens or you get in trouble, call me. Did you hear that?”  
Dominic nodded.  
“Yes, Sir...”

The next morning Dominic was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock. As soon as he was a bit more awake he felt a very familiar feeling. The feeling of cold wet bedsheets and pyjama pants.   
He sighed. Not again....  
Dominic had this issue every since he was a child and never fully grew out of it. Every so often he wet the bed, mostly at times where he was very anxious or stressed.   
His mom usually was very gentle with him and didn’t make a big deal of it. But since they hadn’t spoken to each other since last night’s argument he didn’t want to annoy her again so he made sure he put his wet sheets in the washing machine before she could even find out.   
He could feel that today was not going to a good day...

And he was right. That evening he got into another fight with his mom. This was it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to leave. He couldn’t keep dealing with her anymore. Very angry, he started packing his stuff, putting everything he thought he needed in his backpack.   
After he did that he reached for his phone and called Adam.  
He didn’t instantly answer like he usual did and Dominic prayed he would pick up...


	14. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 14

Adam’s pov 

Adam heard his phone buzz and picked it up. “Dominic, is that you?” He asked.  
“Ya, it’s me. My mom and I into another fight tonight...I am coming over, I already told her that I found an appartment and a job.” The boy told him.  
“She didnt mind. I am 20 after all, it’s about time that I move out.” He continued.

“That’s good to hear. Come on over, I’ll be waiting for you.” Adam spoke.  
“Alright. See you then, daddy...” Dominic said seductively.  
Adam chuckled. “You filthy boy! You’re so naughty...As soon as you reach my house you’re getting a punishment...” He growled.

As soon as Dominic reached Adam’s door step Adam quickly pulled him inside and placed his belongings at the front door.  
Adam pressed a kiss on the boys soft full lips.  
“Welcome, Dominic.” He said with a slight grin on his face.  
His student immediately blushed.  
“Well, that’s a nice welcome...” He said.  
“This is only the beginning.” Adam replied.  
“I was hoping you’d come.” He continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I hate the thought of you arguing with your mom. I just wanted you close to me.” He said and winked.

Dominic was still standing in the hallway. He looked a bit helpless, like a boy that goes to school for the first time and stands there awkwardly on the playground waiting for the bell to ring to go to class.  
“I just finished making dinner.” Adam said. “Are you hungry?”  
“Actually I am.” Dominic answered. He hadn’t eaten much today. The mint chocolate chip ice cream he had earlier was already pretty much digested by now.  
“Good.” Adam replied. “Follow me to the kitchen.”

Dominic followed him. The smell of pasta made him even more hungry.  
“Freshly homemade.” Adam said as he handed him a plate with thick pasta in tomato sauce, some cheese on top.  
“That looks delicious.” Dominic said, he sounded surprised.  
“I didn’t knew you were a cook?”  
Adam grinned. “It’s just a hobby.” He said as he made a plate for himself and sat in front of Dominic.  
He then realized he forgot something.  
“Wait...” He said as he got back up.  
He came back with a bottle of wine.  
“We need to toast on this.” He said...


	15. Cheers to a new start

Chapter 15

Dominic’s pov

Dominic watched as Adam unscrewed the bottle of red wine and poured it out into a glass for him.   
“There you go.” He said and then poured a glass for himself.  
He picked his glass up and held it up in front of him.   
“On a new start.” He said.   
Dominic quickly grabbed his glass and put it against Adam’s.  
“On a new start.” He repeated.  
Adam smiled at him and then took a large sip of his wine.  
Dominic hesitated, then did the same. He had never drank wine before. Only a regular beer but not that much that he actually got drunk.   
He swallowed the wine and did his best to act casual. He didn’t like it as much but he was just going to be polite and drink it.   
Then they finally started eating.

“This is the best pasta I’ve had in a long time.” Dominic said after he took his last bite. “Thank you so much for this.”   
Adam smiled at him.  
“No need to thank me. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said.   
Dominic just smiled at him. He didn’t say anything. He suddenly thought about his mom. Wondered if she was thinking about him. He hadn’t told her where he was going, just that he was leaving. She hadn’t even tried to hold him back...  
“Earth to Dominic!” He heard Adam’s voice and he jumped up.  
“Huh?”   
Adam grinned.   
“What were you thinking about?”   
“Nothing...just...” He sighed.  
“I don’t want to be a burden.”   
“Oh come on! You are definitely not a burden! You can’t imagine how happy I am to have you here. You can stay as long as you want.” Adam told him.   
“Thank you so much, sir.” Dominic answered.  
“I mean Adam.” He corrected himself afterwards.   
They both laughed.

“Can I go take a shower?” Dominic asked.  
“Of course you can.” Adam said. “Even a bath if you like.”   
He took the boy upstairs to the bathroom. It was quite big and there was a shower and a bathtub.   
“There are towels in that closet and feel free to use any soap or shampoo.” Adam told him.  
“I’ll go do the dishes in the main time. Take some time to relax, okay?” He said as he walked to the door and turned around to leave but Dominic held him back.  
“Adam?”  
His teacher turned around. “Yes?”  
“Thanks again for letting me stay over. I really had no where else to go...”  
Adam smiled at him.  
“It’s all good. Your a blessing, Dominic. I hope you know that.” He said before leaving him by himself in the bathroom.

Dominic relaxed as he took a nice hot bath. The shower cream smelled like vanilla and the hot water made him all loopy and tired. Or maybe that was the wine?   
Either way, he felt good. He felt at home.  
The boy closed his eyes and enjoyed being in the warm water. He realized how lucky he was to have Adam as a teacher.   
He couldn’t even have imagined it would turn out like this.   
He stayed in the bath for a while until his skin started to get a bit wrinkly so he decided it was time to get out.   
He dried himself off and put on his pyjamas. 

With his messy hair still wet, he went down to the living room. Adam was sitting on the couch, the buttons of his black shirt were all open.   
He smiled as he saw Dominic walking up to him.  
“Hey babe.” He said in a deep voice. “Had a nice bath?”  
Dominic nodded.  
“Come sit with me.” Adam said as he pst the spot next to him on the couch.  
“I’m gonna get us something to drink.” He said as he got up to get more wine...


	16. Dominic’s Punishment

Chapter 16

Adam’s pov

Dominic sat next to Adam and took a swig of the wine. It automatically caused him to become tipsy.   
Adam took a drink after him and was still very conscious.  
“You got hammered after one drink...wow!” Adam laughed as he took another drink. Dominic drunkly tried to laugh.   
“I think its time for your punishment...” Adam spoke.

“My what?” Dominic hiccuped again.   
“Your punishment. Lay over my knee now, you filthy boy!” Adam hissed.   
“No, refuse!” Dominic said.   
Adam frowned and pulled the boy over his knee. He quickly pulled his pj pants down around his knees.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Dominic cursed.   
Adam didnt reply he abruptly raised his hand and slapped the boy’s pale ass causing him to scream.

Stop, Adam... please it really hurts...” Dominic sobbed as warm tears trickled down his freckled cheeks.   
Adam ignored him and contuined to spank him until his ass was bright red. Dominic was in tears. He was in so much pain his bum stung so bad but at the same time he felt really good...

“That’s enough for now. Go stand in the corner!” Adam commanded.   
Dominic attempted to pull up his pants but Adam stopped him.  
“Leave your pants down!” Adam growled.  
Dominic sniffled as he stood in the corner completely exposed and embarrassed.  
“Your little ass is so cute, baby. All red and bruised...You won’t be able to walk tomorrow...” Adam spoke with a glint of lust in his hazel eyes...


	17. Please, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains omorashi.

Chapter 17

Dominic’s pov 

As he stood there in the corner, Dominic felt the pressure in his full bladder. Fuck he really needed to pee. He wasn’t used to drinking alcohol and this was messing with his already weak bladder.   
“Adam, can I get out?” He asked nervously.  
“No not yet.” He teased and he touched the boy’s bruised bum.  
Dominic shivered.  
“You’ve been a naughty boy and naught boys need to be punished.” Adam whispered in his ear.  
The messy haired boy sighed.

“Please, Adam I really need to pee...” He whined as he shifted his weight from his one leg to his other.   
“Oh do you?” Adam asked.  
Dominic bit his lip.  
“Yes, badly...”  
“I guess you’ll just have to hold it...” Adam said.  
Dominic couldn’t help it but moan softly. He could feel his bladder was at its limit right now.  
“Oh please, Adam I can’t hold it...” He said desperately.   
Adam grinned.  
“Okay. Okay. Ask me politely and I’ll let you go.” He said.   
The boy didn’t get it at first.  
“Please, Adam?” He tried.  
“Please, Daddy.”   
“Please, Daddy?” Dominic replied, the desperation clearly hearable in his voice.  
“Okay, go on.” Adam told him. 

That morning Dominic woke up. His head hurt and he felt a bit dizzy. It took him a while before he realized he wasn’t lying in his own bed. He turned around and saw Adam lying next to him.  
He slept with him? He couldn’t even remember...Last night was a total blur.   
He suddenly felt the pain at his butt and suddenly remembered Adam spanking him.   
It was only then that he noticed the wetness at his crotch. Oh god no.

Dominic panicked and quickly looked under the bedsheets to see what he was expecting. He wet the bed again. He always hated it when he did but now he hated it even more. This wasn’t even his bed! Fuck what was he going to do?   
His head was ponding as he tried to think of a solution. He could feel his grey boxers sticking to his skin. He felt so gross!   
Where were his pyjama pants though? He didn’t remember taking them off...

Just at that moment Adam opened his eyes to see a concerned Dominic right next to him...  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, yawning.  
Dominic felt his face get all red. He couldn’t get himself to say anything...


	18. A Wet Morning

Chapter 18

Adam’s pov 

Adam felt something wet and warm. He looked down to see a large wet patch on the bed.   
“Dominic, did you wet the bed?” He asked.   
“Yes I am so sorry, sir...I didn’t mean to I just...” The boy stammered embarrassed. He had just wet his teacher’s bed, he hated himself for it.   
Adam watched as he started crying and it broke his heart.

“It’s alright, darling.” Adam comforted him. Mistakes happen sometimes. Here, take off your wet things. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said as he wiped Dominic’s tears away.  
Dominic smiled softly and undressed. Adam stood watching.  
The boy blushed as Adam looked him up and down.   
“Ummm, go take a bath. I’ll clean the sheets.” Adam spoke.

Dominic obeyed and walked out the door and towards the bathroom as Adam watched him from behind. Seeing the bruises on the boy’s pale bum. It excited him but at the same time he felt a bit guilty.   
He put the thought aside and looked at the bedsheets that were soaked with Dominic’s pee.  
‘I am going to have so much fun with this...’ Adam thought to himself as he striped the bed...


	19. Decisions

Chapter 19

Dominic’s pov 

Dominic was standing in the shower. The hot water running down his naked pale body. His head was still hurting. He knew that was because of yesterday’s wine.   
As much as he thought he would love waking up next to Adam, he felt bad. First of all because of the circumstances it happened it. He ran away from his mom and Adam was so kind to let him stay at his house. But then they got drunk (well, he got drunk. Adam was used to drinking alcohol.) And then he got spanked by him. He couldn’t even remember what happened afterwards. Only that he woke up next to Adam in a wet bed.   
He was embarrassed to death. Adam hadn’t said much about it but he knew he’d find it gross. He would think he was still a baby.   
Dominic couldn’t help himself feel miserable. 

He was all dressed up and took his backpack as he walked into the living room. Adam was sitting at the kitchen table, ready for breakfast.  
“I forgot to tell you good morning.” He said and winked at Dominic.  
He forced a smile.   
“Good morning. Thanks for having me.” He said.  
“What do you mean thanks for having you?”   
Adam looked at him confused.  
“I can’t stay, Adam.” Dominic replied as he looked down. His hair looked even messier than usual.  
“Wow, wait a minute.” Adam told him. He now noticed the boy’s backpack.  
“You’re not going anywhere. Please sit down.” He said as he took the backpack from him and put it on the floor.   
Dominic let himself fall into the chair.

It was silent for a while. He saw Adam was looking at him. He didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to disappear, that way he couldn’t bother anyone anymore.  
“Here, drink some orange juice.” Adam told him as he passed him a glass.  
Dominic didn’t say anything and took a sip of the drink.  
Adam sighed.  
“Listen. I know this isn’t the most usual situation. But I promise you don’t bother me. Alright?”

Dominic was biting his nails.  
“You’re my teacher, Adam.” He said. “I’m not supposed to be at your house. Let alone sleep in your bed.” He continued.  
His mind was a complete mess. A few days ago he would’ve begged to be in bed with Adam. Now that it happened he wished it didn’t happen. Not now. It was too soon.   
Adam looked at him.   
“You know what I feel for you, Dominic. I wouldn’t do this for any other student. I truly care about you.” He said.

Dominic finally looked up.   
“You’re so good for me. I don’t deserve any of this.”   
“Don’t say that!” Adam replied. “You deserve the world. But the world doesn’t deserve you...”   
It was quiet again for a moment and then they hugged each other.  
Dominic enjoyed being in Adam’s arms. It made him feel warm and safe.   
“Please don’t ever think again that you’re not good enough.” Adam told him when they finally let go of their tight hug.   
The boy nodded.  
“I’m sorry again....”   
“For what?”   
“For wetting your bed...” Dominic answered with a blush on his pale face.   
Adam grinned.  
“That doesn’t matter...”


	20. I must confess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of omorashi and scat

Chapter 20

Adam’s pov 

“You dont have to leave, Dominic. You can stay with me, I don’t mind if you wet the bed. It’s really cute actually...” Adam said with a smile.   
“You think it’s cute?” Dominic questioned. “Yes darling. You see i am into omorashi. Do you know what that is?” Adam asked. “No, I don’t.” The boy replied.   
“It’s where someone really has to go pee and wets themselves.” Adam explained.   
“I think it’s really hot when cute boys like you wet themselves...” 

Dominic blushed.  
“Oh that’s cool. I guess I could pee myself more often, if that’s what you’re into...”   
“I kinda think it’s nice too...” Dominic spoke.  
They just looked at each other for a while in silence. Adam’s hazel eyes were sparkling as he looked at the cute boy.

“Adam, I have something to tell you as well...I am kinda into scat...” Dominic stuttred embarrassed.   
Adam just stood back and smiled.  
“You are, huh? Well I always knew you were a dirty boy...” He winked at him.


	21. The Bike Ride

Chapter 21 

Dominic’s pov 

Since it was a nice and sunny day today Adam took Dominic with him on a bike ride. That way the could do something relaxing together to vent a bit about what happened the previous days.  
Dominic really enjoyed it. He felt a lot better since he opened up to Adam about things.   
During their conversation earlier today he also told him about the bed wetting. That it had been like that since he was a kid and that it never went away. That he never attended sleepovers because of this and that he was terrified to end up getting day time accidents as well. Thank god Adam wasn’t grossed out by it! The thought that Adam even found it a turn on was quite exciting...

They went on a long bike ride and even had a little pic nick on the way. As they sat on the checkered plaid blanket together, eating their homemade sandwiches, Dominic forgot about everything for a while. He just enjoyed the moment. And Adam’s presence. Being next to him, talking to him about daily things.   
For a moment he actually felt normal, like he and Adam were a couple and there was nothing wrong with that.  
It didn’t feel like they were student and teacher. It just felt right. Deep down he knew they were meant to be together...  
He wanted to have a conversation about it but he didn’t want to ruin anything so he just kept quiet and lived in the moment.

When they were done eating they continued riding the bike again.  
It wasn’t until a bit later that Dominic noticed his stomach was making weird noises.   
He didn’t think much of it but then he started feeling some cramps and he knew he was in trouble. They were far from Adam’s house and he was sorta panicking because he knew he needed to use the bathroom and from what he knew there was none around...

“Adam?” Dominic asked nervously.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you...eh...know if there’s a bathroom somewhere nearby?” He realized how dumb this question was because they were in a forest.  
“Not that I know of...” Adam replied. “Why?”   
“I know it’s very inconvenient but I really need to...you know...” Dominic felt himself blush.  
“Ohhh. Trees enough to pee against.” Adam said and smiled.  
“No...it’s not pee...I need to do the other thing...”


	22. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scat.

Chapter 22

Adam’s pov 

“Oh, I get it you have to go poo. Here, there is a bush over there. l’ll cover for you.” Adam spoke.  
Dominic quickly ran over to the bush and pulled down his pants to poo while adam stood behind him making sure that no one would see.   
He grunted and pushed out a load of soft brown poo. It stunk really bad but felt so good to push out, he couldn’t help but softly moan.   
“You look so sexy baby, pushing out all that shit!” Adam growled

Dominic blushed and finished pushing out the last load of warm smelly shit. He pulled up his pants quickly and redid his belt.   
“You are not going to wipe baby?” Adam questioned.   
“There is nothing to wipe with. I’ll take care of it when we get home.” The boy replied.   
“That’s hot. Look what you have done...” Adam moaned as he pointed to the bulge in his pants...

Dominic blushed and stepped out from behind the bush and back onto the bike path while Adam followed him.


End file.
